


Red

by rq_s



Series: SVT Short Story Collection [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rq_s/pseuds/rq_s
Summary: You and Jun decide to take advantage of a rare day off together by hanging out at an empty park and flying a kite.This was originally posted on August 13th, 2020 by me on my tumblr@rq-s
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Reader
Series: SVT Short Story Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201724
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Red

One moment I was being baked under the warm sun, the next I was getting goosebumps from the cool breeze. It was quiet, despite being after school hours at a child-friendly park, and we preferred it this way. 

“There we go, all fixed up.” I said quietly, smoothing down the last pieces of tape on the cherry colored kite. Somehow, while putting it together, Jun managed to pierce it and create a long tear through the middle. This entire trip was almost soured, if I wasn’t the type to keep an emergency med kit in the car that luckily still had some tape. Jun looked up at me after I spoke, the small pout gone from his face in exchange for his bright boxy smile. 

“You’re my savior.” He joked, taking the kite from my lap and standing. It was a rare day for us, when we both had a day off and the weather was nice, with barely any fine dust. I leaned back into the folding chair we brought and adjusted my visor, wearing a smile of my own as Jun went off gleefully into the field, running to try and get the breeze to pick up the kite. It took a few tries, but eventually the kite began to fly smoothly in the sky, weaving and bobbing as Jun began to walk back to where I was sitting, keeping his eyes to the sky the whole time. 

“We should have decorated it.” He hollered absentmindedly, grinning despite the disappointment of the sentence. 

“If it doesn’t break, we can decorate it for next time!” I replied, trying not to be too obvious in my hint for hopes of a second day out like this. It hasn’t been long since Jun and I got close enough to spend time alone together, not to mention the fact that the nature of our relationship was still ambiguous. There was something about Jun’s aura - the way he spoke to me and how he behaved - that made not having an answer from him about my confession from last week not seem as bad.

Even if he didn’t share my feelings, spending time with him at all gave me a sense of joy that wouldn’t be any different than if we were a couple, I liked to think. 

And so I sat silently, sipping an apple juice that I grabbed from the cooler he brought as I watched Jun wander around the open park. The pale blue sky and the fluffy white cloud as the best possible backdrop to the flocks of birds and our red kite.

“It’s so pretty!” I spoke allowed, and to my surprise, Jun turned to me and smiled.

“Yeah, you are.” 


End file.
